1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to photo-medical devices, and more particularly
This application relates to photo-medical devices, and more particularly to photo-medical devices that deliver and collect radiant energy to permit body tissue analysis and/or treatment, and is a continuation of patent application, Ser. No. 10/037,306 filed on Dec. 31, 2001, entitled “Multi-Fiber Catheter Probe Arrangement for Tissue Analysis or Treatment,” now abandoned, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Prior Art
The sensing and treating of various tissue characteristics in the in vivo intravascular environment is desirous for many reasons yet difficult because it is a very harsh environment in which to conduct such analysis or treatment. The presence of blood and its constituents such as cholesterol may effect scattering and absorption of energy signals transmitted within an organ. Diagnosis and treatment of various tissues within the human body using an in vivo probe necessitates adaptive characteristics for that probe when it is inserted into a mammalian body organ.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a probe for insertion within a mammalian body which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a minimally invasive device for light energy transmitting (i.e. infrared through ultraviolet) diagnosis and treatment of mammalian tissue through the use of endoscopes, catheters and other minimally invasive devices.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide optical probe tip arrangement which facilitates optimum delivery and retrieval of energy signals within the human body tissue.